Blue Roses
by Sora Blade707
Summary: Someone's been leaving blue roses for Link, but who? Shounenai, AU


Disclaimer: I own not Super Smash Brothers because it's ALL Nintendo's…for the most part

Disclaimer: I own not Super Smash Brothers because it's ALL Nintendo's…for the most part. XD

Pairing: Secret, implied Roy x Marth, implied Fox x Zelda

**Ike: So, you finally got off your lazy butt and made a SSBB fic.**

**Blade: Yuppers! **Grins

**Ike: I dunno whether to be happy or just plain scared.**

_Another one._ Link thought, smiling softly. In his hand was a single blue rose, the stem naked of thorns. He had been receiving them from an anonymous person, but they only appeared when Link was feeling down. There was no card attached or anything pointing to the elf's secret admirer. Despite that, it made him feel better to know someone wanted to see a smile on his face.

"I think that makes a bouquet," he murmured to himself, putting the rose in with the others he had received (Link had bought a vase as soon as he had gotten the first rose). They were beautiful and none had a single thorn on their stems. It was a shame that roses did not last very long.

The blond elf sat down on his bed, staring at the roses while thinking about who had possibly sent them. He ruled out a lot of the people he knew until there were only three possible choices. It had to be Marth, Zelda, or…Ike. Link toyed with the Marth option, but scrapped that notion. The blue-haired prince still loved Roy, after all. Link also discarded the notion of Zelda sending the roses mainly because she had started to show signs of developing feelings for Fox McCloud. That left…Ike and that idea caused Link to blush a little.

_I thought he hated roses…_Link mused, turning his eyes up to the disgustingly white ceiling. He had had a soft spot in his heart for the distant swordsman ever since they met. The elf respected Ike and maybe there was some friendship between them, but he was so distant and quiet that Link never really knew.

Something clicked in his mind and it gave him a strange urge to confront Ike about the roses. Uncertainty settled over his heart like a veil. What if it wasn't Ike, but someone else? What if Ike was only sending them as a way to show his friendship and was too proud to admit it? Link frowned and banished those silly thoughts. He bore the Triforce of Courage for Din's sake! Shouldn't he be a little more courageous? That thought settled things as he left his room to find Ike.

_Nayru's blessing, where the hell_ is _he?_ Link sighed in frustration. He had been looking for the reclusive swordsman all day and could _not _find him. The elf crossed his arms, closed his sky eyes, and thought. There was only one place the blond had failed to look and that was at the Bridge of Eldin, a place permanently within the early hours of twilight. It was beautiful, if one could forget about the fact that the middle of the stage would blow up at random intervals.

Low and behold, there he was, watching the frozen horizon. Although beautiful, Link never wanted an eternal twilight, which had almost happened to his beloved home of Hyrule. Uncertainly, the blond elf made his way to stand beside Ike, if only to enjoy the scenery. The two stood in silence for a long time, neither sure of what to say to the other.

"It's beautiful, but I wouldn't want to stay in twilight forever," Link commented, his voice naturally soft. Ike made only a nod in agreement of the comment. An uncomfortable silence ensued, causing the blond to fidget slightly.

"Did you send me the blue roses?" he blurted out only to instantly regret it. Link had the social experience of a dead goldfish, considering he never needed to deal with situations such as those. He waited silently for the answer, growing more anxious after each passing second of silence.

"Yeah," Ike replied quietly, as if afraid that someone would overhear. Hope sparked in Link's heart. Was there a chance, however slight, that their feelings were mutual?

"Why?" Silence was Link's only answer for a long time. He was worried that Ike would refuse to speak as the silence stretched to a ridiculous length.

"Because…you're as beautiful as a blue rose," the man replied softly, refusing to look over at the elf. Link turned his head to look at Ike and smiled warmly. Silently, the blond walked over to the blue-haired swordsman and pecked his cheek. Surprised, Ike's sapphire eyes met Link's breathtaking sky blue at long last. Link only grinned before walking away, leaving Ike to his thoughts.


End file.
